Nyata
by wakame daisuki
Summary: Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Aku mengenalmu tapi tidak mengenalmu. Aku merasa dekat tapi aku merasa jauh. Aku merasa jatuh cinta tapi aku merasakan patah hati. Sebenarnya... Ini nyata atau hanya mimpi?
1. Chapter 1

_Sedang apa pria itu? Bermain dengan salju? Di tengah musim badai seperti ini? Apa dia sudah gila? Air yang memancar dari pancuran di taman itu pun sampai membeku. Dan dia tetap bermain salju? Aneh._

 _Musim dingin kali ini terlalu dingin, bahkan untuk aku yang sekarang duduk di dalam kafe ini. Padahal sudah pakai mantel, dan ruangan ini memiliki penghangat ruangan, tapi masih tetap dingin. Dan pria di luar sana masih bermain salju? Pria aneh. Dan aku lebih aneh lagi, sudah tahu pria itu aneh masih diperhati—aku tidak memperhatikan. Hanya melihat saja. Melihat._

 _Oh! rambutnya merah. Menyembul dibalik hoodie. Dicat? Atau asli? Sepertinya sih asli. Tapi mana ada rambut asli yang semerah itu? Dicat. Titik. Ah, dia berbalik ke arah sini. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan! Pria itu menatap kanan dan kirinya, lalu berjalan sambil menatap ke bawah. Mungkin takut terjatuh. Satu langkah. Dua langkah lalu wajahnya dinaikan dan menatap ke arah depan. Ke arah kafe tempat aku duduk. Ke arahku. Matanya merah, persis seperti rambutnya tapi meneduhkan, menatap persis wajahku. Jantungku berdetak dengan ritme berbeda. Apa ini? Beberapa detik kemudian dia tersenyum. Lengkung senyumnya seperti busur. Seperti pelangi. Seperti lengkungan jembatan yang membatasi jarak kami. Jantungku makin tak terkendali_

" _Permisi. Pesanan Anda, Teh Vanilla dan Tiramisu?" Terkesiap, aku mengedip beberapa kali sebelum menoleh. "Ah, iya, Teh Vanilla dan Tiramisu. Terima kasih." Pelayan itu tersenyum sebelum membungkuk dan pergi dari mejaku. Cepat-cepat ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah pria aneh berambut merah tadi. Namun tak ada siapapun. Hanya ada putihnya salju yang menutupi pandangan._

 _Siapa pria itu? Mengapa saat melihatnya aku merasa asing tapi familiar di saat bersamaan?_

 _._

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Nyata © wakame daisuki

Penulis tidak menerima royalti atau apapun dari tulisan ini. Apabila ada kesamaan di tema cerita atau sesuatu yang berada di dalam fanfiksi ini, itu merupakan suatu ketidaksengajaan.

Akashi Seijuuro & Kuroko Tetsuya

juga Kise Ryouta.

.

Aku terkesiap. Membuka mata secara mendadak dan duduk tegap dengan gerakan cepat. Terlalu cepat sampai aku merasa kepalaku berputar hebat.

"Kuroko? Kau sudah sadar?" Suara berat seseorang menyapa gendang telingaku. Sepertinya aku kenal suara ini. Menoleh ke arah kanan, aku menemukan sesorang berpakaian putih dan berambut hijau menatapku dibalik kacamata berbingkai kotaknya. Di sebelah pria itu ada tiga orang lainnya. Yang paling dekat posisinya dengan pria berambut hijau—yang sepertinya dokter—adalah pria paling dewasa di antara yang lain. Wajahnya tenang dan berwibawa. Di samping pria dewasa tersebut ada wanita berambut biru, wajahnya menenangkan, sangat keibuan, auranya memancarkan kasih sayang yang tulus. Lalu di paling belakang ada pria berambut kuning, tinggi dan tegap, wajahnya tampan. Ketiganya menatapku dengan tatapan bingung, panik, khawatir. Entahlah.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah sadar, keadaanmu tidak parah, hanya luka kecil di beberapa bagian dan benturan di kepala. Tapi tidak mengkhawatirkan. Dua atau tiga hari lagi kau bisa pulang ke rumah. Dan Kise tolong hapus ekspresimu yang menyebalkan itu nanodayo!" Dokter hijau itu menaikan kacamatanya sambil melirik pria berambut kuning yang sekarang memasang ekspresi terharu, senang, atau apalah namanya.

"Ku... kurokocchi! Akhirnya kau sadar-ssu! Aku merindukanmu-ssu!" Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, pria kuning itu sudah melompat ke arahku. Memelukku erat sampai rasanya paru-paruku diperas dengan kasar.

"Sa... sakit. Se... se... sesak. To... tolong lepas... kan." Aku berusaha meronta.

Akhirnya pria kuning itu melepaskanku, walau kedua tangannya tetap bertengger dibahuku.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu nanodayo? Apa kau merasa pusing atau sakit di bagian tertentu?" Dokter hijau bertanya lagi, menyingkirkan pria kuning dariku.

"Ah, aku baik. Tapi maaf sebelumnya, Dimana aku sekarang? Hari apa ini? Dan kalian ini siapa?" Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan penasaran ini. Sejak aku membuka mata, empat orang dihadapanku ini memperlakukanku seperti kerabat lama atau seseorang yang mereka kenal. Tapi, aku tidak mengenal mereka sama sekali.

Empat orang dihadapanku menatap kaget. Aku semakin penasaran. Siapa mereka?

"Tetsuya... Apa maksudmu?" Pria yang paling dewasa membuka suara. Nada suaranya terdengar kaget. "Kami. Aku adalah ayahmu dan wanita ini adalah ibumu, Tetsuya. Kami berdua adalah orang tuamu. Lalu pria ini," Pria itu menunjuk lelaki berambut kuning, "adalah kekasihmu, Kise-kun. Dan dokter ini adalah temanmu di SMP Teiko, Midorima-kun."

"Orang tuaku? Kekasih? Temanku saat SMP?" Orang tuaku... sudah meninggal saat aku masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Yang aku miliki hanya nenek. Nenek? Seperti apa wajah nenek? Aku tidak mengigatnya. Dan orang tuaku? Aku tidak mengenal wajah mereka berdua. Benarkah mereka orang tuaku?

"Tetsuya... Kau jangan bercanda nak, ini ibu, ayah, kekasihmu dan sahabatmu. Kami semua mencemaskanmu nak, tolong jangan bercanda mengenai hal semacam ini." Wanita paruh baya mulai terisak. Menarikku dalam pelukan. Perasaan ini... ibu. Ya, ini seperti pelukan ibu. Tapi apakah seperti ini rupanya?

"Sepertinya aku harus melakukan pemeriksaan ulang nanodayo. Aku akan mengecek keadaannya. Aku akan mempersiapkannya." Dokter hijau melangkah cepat keluar ruangan.

Pria kuning—orang yang disebut dengan Kise—melangkah maju. Menatapku tepat di mata. Matanya memancarkan ketulusan. Siapa Kise-kun ini?

"Kurokocchi... Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan. Tapi, aku ingin Kurokocchi diperiksa lagi oleh Midorimacchi ya? Agar kita semua tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kurokocchi. Oke?"

Seperti sihir, aku mengangguk. Pria yang dipanggil Kise-kun memelukku erat. Perasaan ini tidak asing. Aku mengenalnya. Tapi mengapa aku tidak mengenalnya disaat bersamaan? Apa ini?

Tiba-tiba aku teringat mimpiku... Pria berambut merah... Mata yang memancarkan ketulusan... Senyum yang melengkung seperti pelangi. Mengapa tiba-tiba aku mengingatnya?

"Kagamin! Kau sudah dapat kabarnya? Bagaimana?"

Lelaki dengan alis bercabang mengusap rambutnya kasar. Dia tidak tidur semalaman. Ia hanya mondar-mandir sambil memegangi ponsel. Berharap ada kabar dari pihak mana saja, terserah, yang penting kabar. Dirinya sudah tidak peduli lagi dari masa asal muasal informasi tersebut asalkan orang yang ia tunggu kabarnya baik-baik saja. Sungguh, dia lelah. Ini membuatnya frustasi. Sudah lebih dari 72 jam sejak ia melaporkan bahwa orang dikhawatirkannya menghilang tapi polisi belum memberi kabar apapun? Para polisi itu bekerja tidak sih? Kalau sampai nanti malam polisi itu belum memberikan informasi apapun. Dia akan mencarinya sendiri.

"Argh! Kau sudah hubungi temannya yang lain Momoi-san? Midorima? Aomine? Kise? Murasakibara? Ogiwara? Akashi? Aku tahu hawa keberadaanya tipis, tapi kalau polisi itu sampai tidak bisa melacaknya ini sangat keterlaluan!"

"Sudah Kagamin tapi mereka juga belum memberikan kabar apapun. Aku harap Tetsu-kun baik-baik saja. Kagamin istirahat saja, semalaman Kagamin kan tidak tidur, aku akan berjaga kalau sampai ada telepon." Wanita berambut pink panjang tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, kalau begitu aku tidur dulu Momoi-san, kalau ada kabar apapun kau bisa bangunkan aku."

"Tidurlah Kagami-kun."

"Hmm." Si pria beralis cabang menghilang di balik pintu.

Momoi Satsuki duduk di sofa panjang, membaca salah satu judul berita pada koran pagi tersebut. Lalu mendesah lelah. "Kami-Sama... Lindungilah Tetsu-kun dimanapun dia berada."

 _Tokyo Megapolitan_

 _SEORANG PENULIS NOVEL MENGHILANG SECARA MISTERIUS._

 _Tokyo, 1 Januari 2016_

 _Seorang penulis novel terkenal hilang secara misterius. Terakhir kali penulis tersebut terlihat di apartemennya di daerah Saitama pada malam natal. Tetapi keesokan harinya penulis tersebut menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Kemanakah penulis dengan nama pena "sekai" tersebut?_

Catatan Penulis: Halo semuanya! Wakame Daisuki disini *emoticon senyum* Penulis baru datang untuk menelurkan tulisannya yang masih acak-acakan ini mohon bantuan dan bimbingannya ya. Ini akan jadi multichapter pertama saya hohoho. Doakan semoga tidak macet di tengah jalan ya? Ini adalah draft lama saya, tapi karena rutinitas kuliahan yang gila saya tidak sempat nulis ini. Dan belakangan ide untuk fanfiksi ini mampir lagi di kepala saya hehehe. Gak tahan akhirnya saya publish aja. Semoga hasilnya disukai ya! Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	2. Lingkaran

"Ini adalah kamarmu, Tetsuya. Semuanya ada di dalam lemarimu," Wanita bermahkota biru yang—katanya—merupakan ibuku itu menunjuk lemari kayu setinggi 163 _centimeter_ di samping tempat tidur _single_ persis di depan jendela berukuran sedang. "Kamar mandinya ada di luar, tepat di sebelah kiri kamarmu." Tersenyum lembut, wanita yang sudah tak lagi muda itu mendekat. "Jika Tetsuya butuh sesuatu, Tetsuya bisa panggil ibu ya? Ibu ada di bawah." Aku menatapnya sebentar, mengangguk lalu mencoba tersenyum sebaik mungkin. Wanita ini sangat baik, aku harus berusaha bersikap normal juga. Walau sebenarnya aku merasa canggung.

"Nah, kalau begitu ibu turun dulu ke bawah. Jika membutuhkan sesuatu panggil saja. Oke?" Melengkungkan senyum sekali lagi, lalu wanita itu menghilang setelah pintu di tutup.

Setelahnya, keheningan menyeruak. Aku menyisir pandangan pada seluruh ruangan ini. Tidak besar, tapi pas dan nyaman. Perabotan yang ada di dalamnya pun tidak banyak. Hanya tempat tidur 120x180 _centimeter._ Di depannya ada jendela berukuran sedang, tirainya bergerak pelan, menyejukkan. Lalu di bawah jemdela ada meja kecil, di atasnya tidak banyak barang. Hanya beberapa bingkai foto dan alat tulis.

Aku berjalan ke arah jendela. Melihat ke luar, semilir angin menampar wajahku lembut. Kupejamkan mata, keheningan ini terasa menenangkan. Kamar ini sangat sepi, tapi anehnya aku merasa merasa mengenali ruangan ini. Setiap sudutnya, perabotan yang ada mengisinya, semilir angin yang selalu terasa sama. Aku sebenarnya mengenalnya atau tidak? Kenapa setiap bagian kamar ini, bagian rumah ini selalu membuatku merasa nyaman? Kenapa? Aku sebenarnya dimana?

.

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Nyata © wakame daisuki

Penulis tidak mendapat royalti atau materil lainnya dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini. Jika terdapat kesamaan dalam tema cerita dan hal lainnya itu buka merupakan suatu kesengajaan.

Akashi Seijuurou & Kuroko Tetsuya  
Juga Kise Ryouta

.

"Kurokocchi makan yang banyak ya-ssu! Ini lauk punyaku untuk Kurokocchi saja. Biar cepat sembuh-ssu!" Kise Ryouta menyodorkan piringnya yang masih terisi penuh dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Terima kasih Kise-kun" balas Kuroko, "tapi bagianku juga belum habis."

"Ehh? Kurokocchi harus makan yang banyak-ssu! Ini semua makanan kesukaan Kurokocchi loh! Ini demi Kurokocchi juga. Kalau Kurokocchi sudah pulih-ssu nanti aku belikan _vanilla milkshake_ premium super besar." Senyum lebar Kise terpampang. Benar-benar pantang menyerah.

" _Vanilla Milkshake_? Kise-kun tahu aku suka _vanilla milkshake_?"

"Tentu saja-ssu! Apa yang tidak aku tahu dari Kurokocchi? Tidak ada-ssu! Kurokocchi suka sekali vanilla milkshake dari restoran Maji Burger kan? Pokoknya setelah Kurokocchi sehat kita kesana!"

Maji Burger? Iya _vanilla milkshake_ disana memang kesukaanku. Tapi darimana Kise-kun tahu? Apa memang sebelum ini kami saling mengenal? Apa kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama? Apa pria didepanku ini benar-benar kekasihku?

Kekasih? Pria berambut merah. Kafe. Salju. Tatapan mata. Senyum.

Mengapa tiba-tiba aku mengingatnya lagi? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Tetsuya? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau merasakan sesuatu?" Pria yang duduk di sebelah ibu—aku tidak tahu harus memanggil dengan panggilan apa—bertanya. Raut wajahnya khawatir. Aku balik menatap ayah—aku memanggilnya ayah—berusaha bereaksi sewajar yang aku bisa. "Ya, ayah, aku baik-baik saja."

Suasana ini terasa hangat. Aku seperti berada di tempat yang tepat. Waktu yang tepat. Aku seperti ditakdirkan untuk ada disini.

Aku memandang mereka bergantian. Tanpa kusadari, kedua belah bibirku terangkat. Aku tersenyum. Tulus dari dalam hatiku.

"Aku... ya, aku baik-baik saja. ayah, ibu, Kise-kun."

.

Ruang keluarga rumah ini terhubung langsung dengan taman kecil di belakang hanya dibatasi dengan pintu geser yang terbuat dari kaca. Jika dibuka, maka tiada sekat yang membatasi antara ruang keluarga dan halaman belakang rumah yang ditumbuhi rumput, bunga-bunga beraneka warna yang tumbuh di dalam pot, pohon kamboja kecil yang di batangnya tumbuh bunga yang sepertinya anggrek. Entahlah, aku juga tidak terlalu tahu nama-nama bunga.

Angin malam masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka. Sepertinya akan hujan, angin yang masuk terasa berbeda. Lebih menusuk.

"Kurokocchi, apa Kurokocchi benar-benar merasa sehat?" Kise-kun memecah kesunyian di antara desir angin.

"Ya, aku merasa sehat Kise-kun. Terima kasih."

Sejak aku kembali ke rumah ini Kise-kun tidak pernah absen untuk datang dengan sesuatu dalam jinjingannya. Mulai dari makanan, buku, apapun. Sesungguhnya aku merasa bingung. Orang-orang memperlakukan aku dengan sangat baik. Ayah dan ibu benar-benar menjagaku seperti orang tua yang sebenarnya. Kise-san bertindak seperti selayaknya seorang kekasih. Aku yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya dapat mengikuti alur. Mencoba bersikap baik agar tidak menyinggung perasaan mereka. karena seperti apa yang aku katakan tadi. Mereka terlalu baik—sangat—kepadaku.

Sebelum pulang, Midorima-san mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mengalami kerusakan atau apapun di kepalaku yang dapat menyebabkan amnesia. Midorima-kun mengambil kesimpulan bahwa aku hanya stress karena beban pekerjaan. Atau mungkin sebelum terjatuh dari tangga di stasiun kereta bawah tanah aku memiliki masalah dengan ibu, ayah atau juga Kise-kun sehingga menyebabkan aku trauma dan melupakan mereka. Tetapi aku tidak yakin. Kalau hanya mereka, mengapa aku juga tidak ingat apa-apa tentang masa lalu? Aku hanya tahu kalau aku bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan hal terakhir yang berputar-putar di dalam kepalaku adalah siluet seseorang, berdiri di sebelahku membelakangi matahari yang akan kembali ke peraduannya. Selebihnya aku bahkan tidak ingat kalau aku adalah seorang guru kalau bukan ibu yang mengatakannya.

"Kalau begitu, apa Kurokocchi mau jika teman-teman yang lain berkunjung? Kiseki no Sedai yang lain?"

"Kiseki no Sedai?"

"Iya, teman kita saat masih SMP loh Kurokocchi, seperti yang sudah kuceritakan kemarin, kita satu tim basket dulu. Aominecchi, Murasakibaracchi, Akashicchi dan Momocchi."

Beberapa hari sebelum hari ini, Kise-kun—Dia memaksaku untuk memanggilnya dengan suffix kun, bukan san—bercerita banyak tentang diriku. Makanan kesukaanku, hal apa yang aku sukai, tentang bahwa kami sebenarnya tinggal di tempat yang sama sebelum ini tapi Kise-kun bilang bahwa tidak mungkin dia membawaku untuk tinggal bersama dengannya dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini. Dia juga bercerita tentang dirinya. Pekerjaannya sebagai model, hal-hal yang dilaluinya setiap hari baik saat pemotretan, syuting iklan dan di perjalanan pulangnya. Aku mendengarkan sambil sesekali bertanya. Pembicaraan kami mengalir begitu saja tanpa dikomadoi seolah kami memang terbiasa untuk saling berbagi cerita.

Kise-kun juga menyinggung soal Kiseki no Sedai, julukan untuk tim basket kami saat di SMP. Lelaki bersurai kuning itu bercerita tentang kegemaran Aomine Daiki-san terhadap bola basket yang tidak pernah berkurang sejak masa-masa sekolah dulu. Lalu mengenai Murasakibara Atsushi-san yang membuka toko kue di Saitama. Beralih ke Akashi Seijuurou-san yang meneruskan bisnis ayahnya. Sejenak aku merasa aneh. Akashi Seijuurou sangat tidak asing di telingaku. Nama-nama yang disebutkan Kise-kun tadi juga sama. Tapi Akashi Seijuurou ini berbeda. Terakhir Kise-kun mendongeng tentang Momoi Satsuki-san. Dia bekerja sebagai seorang sekretaris di salah satu perusahaan telekomunikasi.

"Mereka bilang, mereka ingin menjenguk. Kurokocchi tidak keberatan kan-ssu?" Kise-san tersenyum lebar. Senyumnya sampai ke mata.

"Mereka temanku kan? Tentu aku mau Kise-kun."

"Baiklah-ssu. Nanti aku akan kabari mereka. Berani bertaruh mereka pasti senang sekali-ssu. Apalagi Momocchi dia pasti akan langsung loncat memelukmu ketika nanti melihatmu nanti-ssu." Raut wajah Kise-kun cemberut dibuat-buat, dia terlihat cemburu saat meramal bahwa nanti Momoi-san akan menerjangku tepat saat dia melihat batang hidung milikku. Aku menanggapi aksi cemberutnya dengan tersenyum tipis. Kise-kun sungguh kekanakan.

.

"TETSU-KUN!" Gadis berambut merah muda menubrukku tepat setelah aku sampai di anak tangga terakhir. "Tetsu-kun aku merindukanmu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Masih memelukku, Momoi-san bertanya.

"Bagaimana dia baik-baik saja kalau kau memeluknya seperti itu Satsuki? Lepaskan dia. Dia bisa mati bodoh!" Pria berkulit kecokelatan menyelak. Mencoba menyelamatkanku dari pelukan maut Momoi-san.

"Iya Sacchin, Kuro-chin bisa remuk kalau kau dekap seperti itu." Kali ini pria tinggi—sungguh tinggi sekali—yang bersuara.

"Dai-chan dan Mukkun kenapa sih? Aku hanya merindukan Tetsu-kun oleh karena itu aku memeluknya. Memangnya salah?" Momoi-san melonggarkan pelukannya. Menoleh ke arah dua pria yang duduk di kursi ruang tamu.

"Salah karena dia bisa mati Satsuki. Apa kau tidak lihat wajah Tetsu sudah membiru karena kau memotong jalur napasnya?"

"Eh? Benarkah?" Momoi-san ganti menatapku. Aku berusaha mengambil napas yang rasanya sulit bukan main "Tetsu-kun!" Seketika gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya. Secepatnya aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam berusaha mengumpulkan oksigen sebanyak paru-paruku dapat menampungnya. Pelukan rindu dari Momoi-san terlalu hebat. Seperti biasanya. Aku selalu takjub.

Tunggu. Apanya yang 'seperti biasanya'?

"Yo Tetsu! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baik seperti semula?" Pria kecokelatan bertanya kalem. Mungkin dia bisa melihat sendiri bahwa aku sudah baik-baik saja. Tapi maksud dari 'seperti semula' aku sendiri tidak yakin. Memang yang seperti semula itu harusnya seperti apa?

"Aku sudah baik Aomine-kun." Kise-kun sudah memberi tahu panggilan apa yang biasa aku gunakan untuk memanggil Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun dan Momoi-san. Walau begitu perasaan kikuk tetap menyergap, bagaimanapun aku tidak mengenal mereka, atau pernah mengenal mereka, dulu.

Karakteristik yang Kise-kun jabarkan tentang ketiganya nyaris tepat. Aomine-kun berkulit kecokelatan rambutnya biru tua, Kise-kun menuturkan bahwa di antara seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai hubunganku dan Aomine-kun adalah yang paling dekat, sedikit banyak aku mengerti dari cara Aomine-kun memanggil namaku dengan nada akrab. Murasakibara-kun tidak banyak bicara, wajahnya terlihat malas menanggapi apapun dan di tangannya pasti—Kise-kun menjamin seratus persen—terdapat cemilan. Dan itu benar, kripik kentang digenggam oleh telapak tangan sebelah kiri. Momoi-san berambut merah muda dan seperti yang sudah terjadi, dia pasti akan memelukku.

"Itu bagus Kuro-chin. Senang melihat Kuro-chin sudah pulih lagi. Ini aku bawakan kukis vanilla untuk Kuro-chin."

"Terima kasih banyak Murasakibara-kun." Aku mengambil bungkusan itu dari tangan besar Murasakibara-kun lalu membawanya ke dapur untuk menempatkannya di atas piring pipih berbentuk oval dengan bunga-bunga merah kecil yang menghiasinya sebelum menyajikannya di atas meja ruang tamu. Ibu sudah menyeduh teh dalam _tea pot_ yang ada di atas meja. Berpasangan dengan beberapa potong _japanese soft cake_ yang dibawakan Kise-kun malam sebelumnya.

"Kami sebelumnya sudah mendengar tentang kondisimu dari Midorima. Tapi maaf kami baru sempat menjengukmu sekarang. Bekerja sebagai polisi membuatku mabuk."

"Tidak apa-apa Aomine-kun, aku memaklumi itu. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk menjengukku hari ini."

Mereka bertiga bersikap wajar. Mungkin Kise-kun atau Midorima-kun sudah memberitahukan lebih dulu tentang kondisiku.

"Aka-chin tidak bisa datang Kuro-chin. Ada pekerjaan di Kyoto katanya. Jadi dia titip pesan semoga Kuro-chin cepat pulih."

"Aka-chin?"

"Akashi-kun. Tetsu-kun ingat kan?" Momoi-san yang duduk di sebelahku menjelaskan. "Akashi-kun sangat sibuk. Saat kami memberitahukan ingin menjenguk Tetsu-kun hari ini pun panggilan kami susah sekali dijawab."

Akashi... Sejenak aku seperti dipindahkan paksa ke dimensi antar ruang. Nama Akashi bergaung di setiap sudut kepalaku. Akashi... Akashi... Akashi... Melupakan tiga individu di sekelilingku. Pikiranku hanya terpusat pada satu titik. Siapa Akashi ini?

.

"Jadi bagaimana-ssu? Apa pertemuannya menyenangkan?" Bersisian. Kise-kun memasukkan _takoyaki_ berukuran besar ke dalam mulutnya. Belum sempat makan malam jelasnya. Jadwalnya padat hari ini, ada pemotretan untuk majalah fashion wanita dan fotografer yang memotretnya cerewet alhasil hampir seharian ini Kise-kun harus mengulang proses pengambilan gambar.

"Menyenangkan Kise-kun. Murasakibara-kun membawakan kukis vanilla. Enak sekali. Sayang sudah habis, Kise-kun tidak sempat mencobanya."

"Begitukah? Ah, sayang sekali-ssu. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu mereka juga. Terakhir bertemu kapan ya?" Memasukkan bola takoyaki terakhirnya, Kise-kun menerawang ke depan. Keadaan hening seketika. Malam ini tidak akan hujan. Angin yang masuk melalui pintu kaca tidak menusuk. Anginnya ringan, mengoyangkan daun pelan hingga bunyi gesekannya tidak terdengar jelas. "Akashicchi tidak datang ya?" Keheningan itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik, Kise-kun memutuskan untuk mengentikannya.

Aku menggeser pandanganku dari tembok bercat putih di hadapanku, menempatkannya pada sosok di sebelahku sebelum berpaling lagi dan menjawab, "iya... Akashi-kun tidak datang. Murasakibara-kun bilang Akashi-kun sibuk. Sedang ada di Kyoto."

Setiap menyebutkan nama Akashi-kun aku merasa ada yang lain. Perasaan ringan seperti beban di dadaku dicabut. Tapi disaat bersamaan beban lain menempati ruang yang ditinggalkan beban yang dicabut itu.

"Hmm... iya sih, Akashicchi memang sibuk sekali-ssu." Kise-kun menimpali ringan. Tetapi ada yang berbeda dari nada bicaranya. Bukan hanya aku yang merasa aneh setiap kata Akashi tersebut. Kise-kun juga seolah berat membawa nama Akashi dalam setiap perbincangan kami. Aomine-kun dan Momoi-san juga selalu berhati-hati untuk tidak menyinggung hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Akashi, bahkan kedua orang tuaku pun bersikap serupa. Hanya Murasakibara-kun yang bersikap normal. "Mungkin lain kali Akashicchi bisa menjenguk Kurokocchi."

"Ya... Mungkin lain kali. Bertemu teman lama pasti menyenangkan kan Kise-kun?"

"Betul-ssu."

Kesunyian kembali hampir di antara kami. Aku menumpukan pandangan pandangan pada jam dinding, memperhatikan setiap gerakannya, setiap pergeseran yang terjadi pada kedua jarumnya. Sampai tiba-tiba Kise-kun menumpukan dahinya di bahuku. Lengannya mengalung di sekitar leher, mengambil nafas dan membuangnya beberapa kali sebelum, "Kurokocchi... Aku mencintaimu."

.

"Polisi tidak menemukan apapun di kamarnya. Hanya ada laptop yang masih terpasang dengan daya listrik, kertas-kertas naskahnya, segelas teh dan air putih, tempat tidurnya pun rapi seperti tidak pernah diduduki." Aomine Daiki, petugas kepolisian daerah metropolitan Tokyo berujar sambil mendudukan diri di kursi panjang berwarna cokelat tua milik Kagami Taiga. "Sumpah, aku tidak tau mengerti. Ini tidak masuk akal. Mana mungkin ada orang yang bisa menghilang tanpa jejak? Orang di komplek apartemennya bahkan tidak melihatnya! Demi Tuhan. Ini di luar akal sehatku."

"Sudah kau coba tanya pada neneknya?" Kagami Taiga membuka mulut.

"Tidak ada. Dia sudah lama tidak pulang. Terakhir pulang awal bulan November."

"Ke luar negeri mungkin-ssu? Siapa tahu Kurokocchi liburan. Menjadi novelis terkadang membuat stress ya kan Momocchi?" Kise Ryouta melirik Momoi Satsuki yang duduk di sebelah sang polisi.

"Paspornya ada di lemari, tidak ada satupun kartu identitas yang lenyap dari tempatnya." Aomine Daiki mengusap rambut cepaknya lelah. Penat luar biasa jelas tergambar di raut wajahnya. Di sampingnya Momoi Satsuki tertunduk lemas. Bahunya turun, air mata menggenang di sudut matanya lingkaran hitam dan kantung mata menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik.

"Ada kabar dari Murasakibara?" Kagami Taiga masih berusaha.

"Tidak ada-ssu. Murasakibaracchi justru menunggu kabar dari kita."

"Akashi?"

"Akashi-kun tidak menjawab teleponku. Pesan dariku juga tidak dibalas. Mungkin dia sedang sibuk sekali." Satu-satunya wanita di ruangan itu menjawab pertanyaan Kagami Taiga. "tapi Akashi-kun pasti akan memberi kita semua kabar kalau Tetsu-kun berhasil ditemukan olehnya."

Ruang tamu Kagami Taiga dilingkupi kesunyian setelahnya, tidak ada satupun individu yang membuka suara. Semua terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Dering telepon meraung di tengah kesunyian itu, Kagami mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nama 'Aida Riko' terpampang di layar. "Ya Kantoku?" Kebiasaan memang sulit dihilangkan. Walau masa SMA mereka sudah lama terlewati tetapi panggilan yang sudah mendarah daging sulit untuk diubah. "Ya, aku tahu. Tidak kami belum mendengar kabar apapun. Baik, terima kasih kantoku."

"Aida-san? Apakah ada kabar?"

"Tidak. Teman-teman dari Seirin juga belum mendapatkan kabar. Entahlah, makhluk biru itu membuatku pusing."

"Aku pergi. Harus tugas. Kalau ada kabar hubungi aku Satsuki." Aomine berdiri, mengusap dahinya sekali lagi sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Kalau Dai-chan yang mendapat kabar hubungi kami juga ya." Balas Momoi yang berjalan mengikuti Aomine, mengantar kepergiannya kembali ke kantor polisi.

"Hmm. Aku pergi." Tangan Aomine terangkat, pengganti salam.

"Hati-hati Dai-chan."

Terdengar pintu tertutup lalu Momoi muncul beberapa detik setelahnya.

"Kurasa aku juga harus pulang. Sudah malam, lusa aku ada jadwal penerbangan. Momocchi kau ikut denganku kan?"

"Aku ikut Ki-chan." Dalam satuan langkah Momoi telah sampai di meja tamu. Meminum air di gelas yang menjadi bagiannya sebelum mengambil tas jinjing hitam di atas sofa. "Aku pulang dulu Kagami-kun. Kalau ada kabar akan aku beritahu. Besok harus ke kantor penerbit, mengurus novel Tetsu-kun."

"Ya, kalau aku mendapat kabar aku pasti akan mengabari."

Momoi berjalan di depan, Kise mengikuti di belakangnya. Menoleh dan mengucapkan salam Momoi dan Kise hilang dari pandangan. Kagami memejamkan mata.

"Kalau anak itu muncul, aku pasti akan membunuhnya. Pasti."

.

"Kise-kun? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jalanan Tokyo lengang malam hari ini, sedan mewah milik Kise Ryouta membelah aspal kota metropolitan dengan kecepatan sedang, suasana Tokyo di malam hari rupanya cukup indah juga. Kise berpikir untuk menikmatinya sejenak kalau suasana hatinya sedang baik, tapi saat ini jangankan untuk menikmati Tokyo di malam hari, untuk sekedar mengisi perutnya saja dia tidak tertarik. Pikirannya kalut luat biasa, otaknya tidak bisa berpikir hal lain selain satu hal tertentu. Pusat gravitasinya mengabur, ia merasa jiwanya melayang-layang, antara menginjak tanah atau terbang di langit berpolusi kota Tokyo.

"Aku baik-baik saja Momoi-san. Kau harusnya mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri Momocchi, kau terlihat pucat-ssu." Kise Ryouta menjawab dan bertanya bersamaan.

"Kau juga harus melihat wajahmu Kise-kun, wajahmu tidak kalah horor dari milikku." Terkekeh kecil sebentar lalu wajah Momoi menggelap. "aku bingung Kise-kun. Aku bingung, takut, panik, sedih, sudah beberapa hari sejak Tetsu-kun menghilang tapi kita tidak tau dimana dia. Aku cemas. Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Aku takut." Isakan terdengar, Momoi Satsuki tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Air mata itu jatuh tertarik gravitasi bumi dan ia tidak mau repot-repot menyekanya.

Kise tidak menimpali hanya memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan konstan. Yang ada di dalam mobil itu hanya kebisuan. Suara radio seperti teredam, mereka berdua tidak bisa mendengar apapun.

Malam itu Kise Ryouta mendadak ingin amnesia. Ia tidak ingin mengingat apapun. Ia tidak ingin mengingat segala hal mengenai Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia tidak ingin mengingat bahwa sampai detik ini ia masih mencintai pria itu. Ia ingin melupakannya.

.

Berkas-berkas berharga milyaran yen itu tergeletak di atas meja. Komputer jinjing canggih dibiarkan menyala begitu saja. Memperlihatkan angka-angka yang berbaris rapi seperti kawanan semut. Pendingin ruangan sudah diatur sedemikian rupa agar tidak menusuk kulit, tapi sepertinya alat itu rusak. Suhunya tetap menusuk kulit, membuat aliran darah membeku, menyakitkan.

Akashi Seijuurou duduk di kursi putar, bersandar pada sandarannya, memejamkan mata. Daritadi ponselnya berdering, tidak bukan daritadi, sejak lima hari yang lalu ponsel itu meraung-raung, tapi dia tidak memiliki niat untuk menyapanya. Akashi Seijuurou hanya tidak ingin diganggu, ia hanya ingin berdiam di dunianya sendiri untuk sementara.

Akashi Seijuurou ingin tertidur lalu keesokan harinya saat ia terbangun, ia harap apa yang terjadi hanyalah bunga tidurnya. Ia berharap orang itu sedang duduk di depan laptopnya, mengetik huruf-huruf yang kemudian dirangkai menjadi kata lalu dibentuk menjadi kalimat untuk disusun sebagai paragraf. Ia hanya ingin itu terjadi sehingga dirinya bisa tenang disini, membaca surat-surat perjanjian penuh omong kosong, membubuhkan tandatangan di kertas-kertas tersebut. Mendengarkan ocehan para penjilat yang maruk harta, Akashi Seijuurou hanya ingin itu. Hanya itu. Bukannya malah terduduk seperti orang bodoh dengan pikiran yang melanglang buana kemana-mana. Bukannya terus-terus mengutuk diri sendiri. Bukannya merapal mantera tolol karena itu sama sekali tidak berguna.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti itu Kuroko Tetsuya?"

.

Bersambung ke chapter selanjutnya.

.

.

 **Catatan Penulis:** Halo-halo semuanya. Terima kasih sudah baca fanfiksi ini ya! *bungkuk-bungkuk sampai nyungsep* Saya gak nyangka yang baca fanfiksi ini banyak loh, ada yang review, follow dan dimasukin ke daftar favorit juga, saya terharu sekali sampai rasanya mau nangis *halah, perez* chapter dua ini update cepat karena saya dikejer waktu, laptop saya rusak dan harus pake laptop om saya terus mulai minggu depan saya gabisa pegang laptop karena harus pergi ke rumah sanak saudara, pulang-pulang saya harus langsung siap-siap untuk acara wisuda dan habis acara wisuda saya langsung cuss liburan, sibuk banget kan? *ngek ngok* maaf juga kalau jumlah wordsnya... *lirik jumlah words* tapi saya berusaha mengerahkan semua tenaga saya untuk mengeluarkan isi kotak ngayal milik saya, saya ahli loh dibidang ngayal menghayal wkwkwk. Semoga chapter kali ini memuaskan ya, kritik dan saran saya tampung sebanyak-banyaknya sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!


End file.
